This is a transgenic and molecular biology core facility to design and synthesize DNA constructs, introduce the constructs into the germ line of mice, design appropriate breeding experiments and hybridization procedures to detect transgenes or specific endogenous DNA sequences, and to provide sufficient numbers of animals under appropriate experimental conditions for individual investigators' use.